Summer Vacation
by xoxJayxox
Summary: WILLNOT BE FINISHING STORY. PM IF YOU WANT TO FINISH IT! Veronica Mars and One Tree Hill Crossover. Veronica goes down to visit her cousin Brooke over the summer holiday. Veronica's Dad thought this would get her away from the drama of Nep
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Veronica Mars or One Tree Hill.

"I'll miss you baby," Logan whispered as him and his girlfriend hugged.

"I'll miss you too," Veronica sniffled. They had been going out for three years and now they had to separate for the summer because Veronica's dad was forcing her to stay at her cousin's house down in North Carolina.

"Come on 'Ronica buck up!" said one of Veronica's best friends Lily Kane. "We will come down and visit you." Veronica simply nodded and hugged Logan tighter.

"Yah V. Plus I'm sure you'll have fun!" encouraged Veronica's other best friend Wallace Fennel. Veronica's friends Meg and Duncan had also joined her to say good-bye. At school the small group was inseparable. They were all the best of friends. After a couple more minutes of saying goodbye and promises to come visit Veronica got into her dad's car and drove away to the airport. When they arrived there Veronica and her dad got out to say goodbye.

"Alright sweetie have fun," Keith Mars said. Veronica nodded at him and went to go get her bags. She was mad at him for making her leave. "Veronica don't be mad you need to go see them and get out of Neptune."

"Fine Dad. See you in a few months," Veronica told him as she stormed off into the airport. She boarded the plane and cried silently for most of the trip. When she arrived in North Carolina she exited the plane and looked for her cousin Brooke her parents are never in town so looking for them would be pointless.

"Veronica?" someone asked from behind her. Veronica slowly turned around and came face to face with her cousin Brooke Davis.

"Hey Brooke!" Veronica said. Since the time she left Neptune Veronica was actually happy. They girls went over and hugged.

"It's so good to see you. It has been way to long," Brooke told her. Veronica nodded her head in agreement. "So how have you been last time I saw you was…three and a half years ago?"

"I've been good. How about you?" Veronica asked.

"I have been great actually," Brooke smiled. They continued catching up the whole way home. Once they got to Brooke's small hometown of Tree Hill Veronica went up to her room for the next two months. She sighed and flopped down onto her bed. It was only six o'clock so Veronica decided to call Logan. She grabbed her cell phone and hit one on her speed dial.

"Hey baby," was the answer she received when the phone picked up.

"Hey," Veronica responded lazily.

"How was your flight?" asked Logan.

"Boring and depressing. How was your afternoon?"

"About the same as your flight. I miss you so much already," Logan sighed.

"I miss you too." Veronica said. She continued talking to Logan when there was a knock at the door. Veronica got up with the phone still glued to her ear to answer it.

"Hey Veronica!" Brooke said overly happy. "I have some friends downstairs want to come meet them?" Veronica nodded her yes.

"I got to go I'll talk to you later," Veronica said.

"All right love you," he informed her.

"Love you to," Veronica said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Brooke as they headed down the stairs.

"My boyfriend," she said back simply. Brooke stopped them both on the stairs.

"You have a boyfriend? What's his name? What is he like?" Brooke practically yelled. Veronica just smiled and walked down the rest of the stairs. "Come on Veronica share."

"Share what?" asked a tall dirty blonde haired boy.

"Her boyfriends name," Brooke pouted. Veronica just smirked and stuck her hand out to the boy.

"Hey I'm Veronica," she smiled.

"Hey I'm Lucas," he shook her hand.

"Right" Brooke squealed introductions. "Veronica meet Haley James, Nathan Scott, and Peyton Sawyer. Guys meet Veronica Mars." After they all got aquatinted Brooke went back to begging for Veronica on information on her boyfriend. After a few minutes Veronica relented.

"Fine Brooke. His name is Logan Echolls…" Before Veronica could finish Brooke's squeal interrupted her.

"The Logan Echolls? Son of Lynn and Aaron Echolls?" she asked. Veronica nodded her head. "Oh my God Veronica you are so lucky!"

"Hey I'm right here," pouted Lucas, who was Brooke's boyfriend.

"Ah but Lucas you did not let me finish. Veronica you are so lucky, but not as lucky as me," Brooke smiled. Veronica, Peyton, Haley and Nathan laughed.

"So Veronica," Haley began, "what's Neptune like?" Veronica thought about for a moment then responded.

"Like a soap-opera." The gang laughed.

"How's that?" asked Haley's boyfriend Nathan.

"Well something dramatic is always happening. Like teenage love children and bus crashes," Veronica stated with a shrug as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The group stared at her wide-eyed. They were still staring at her in disbelief when her phone began to chirp.

"Excuse me a sec," Veronica held up her index figure indicating one second. "Hello?" she questioned into the phone.

"Hey Veronica!" screeched the person on the other end.

"Hey Lily. What's up?" Veronica asked conversationally.

"Nothing that is the problem," she stated causing Veronica to giggle. Veronica walked further away from the group and seated herself on the stairs. "Your boyfriend has been all gloomy all night! He is such a downer."

"Is he near you?" Veronica questioned.

"Yes he is sitting on the same couch he plopped himself down onto one hour ago," Lily huffed.

"Put him on," Veronica laughed. She sat there listening to the phone being passed around.

"Hello," said Logan. You could tell by his voice he wasn't in a very good mood.

"Hey you," Veronica greeted.

"Veronica?" Logan said his mood lightening up by the minute.

"Yah it's me. Now what is this Lily is telling me about you be a grumpy puss?" she asked.

"I don't want to have fun. Not without you here," he sulked.

"Aw Logan as sweet as that is you cant sit there whining for two months," Veronica explained.

"Fine, fine I'll have fun," Logan let out a large dramatic sigh.

"Good. Now I got to go you be good now."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too," Veronica responded. She clicked to phone off and headed to the living room. The conversation with Logan made her sad. She really missed him.

"Who was that?" asked Brooke as Veronica entered the room.

"The fabulous Lily Kane and Logan," Veronica sighed. "I'm going to go to bed. I will see you all later." Veronica trudged upstairs. She changed into her pyjamas and went to bed. This was going to be one long summer.

A/N: Okay so at the moment I am at my aunt's house in Florida. It is possibly the most boring vacation ever! She is seventy-two years old. Can't you just imagine the party scene it is down here? Okay so I know the title sucks but I couldn't think of anything. There will be the rest of the Veronica Mars characters in later chapters I just wanted to introduce the othercharacters right now. Please review it would my vacation so much more enjoyable!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or One Tree Hill.

Thanks for the reviews FanFicFairy514, lamiss12, cosmopolitan and abercrombie 18!

The first week in Tree Hill seemed to fly by. She had become really close to the group. Even though she had become close to them she missed her friends and Logan like crazy. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and everyone was hanging out at the court. The girls were sitting on the grass while Lucas and Nathan were playing basketball.

"Oh my God that is the yellowiest car I have ever seen," commented Brooke. This caught Veronica's attention she looked up and saw none other than Logan's mustard mobile. Her face lit up. She stood up and walked over to where the car was. Logan, Lilly and Wallace all jumped out. Veronica went over and ran into Logan's arms.

"I can't believe you're here. I missed you guys so much," Veronica squealed. The basketball game that was being played stopped and everyone had turned to look at Veronica.

"Who are they?" Lucas asked silently to Brooke.

"The tall one with blonde hair is Veronica's boyfriend, and I don't know the other two…but they do look familiar," Brooked whispered to Lucas. Veronica turned around and smiled at her new friends.

"Oh right guys this is Logan Echolls, Lilly Kane and Wallace Fennel. Guys this is my cousin Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Haley James and Lucas Scott." Veronica introduced.

"Wallace Fennel?" asked Nathan. "Didn't we play you guys last year at state finals?"

"Yah the Tree Hill Ravens right?" asked Wallace. Nathan nodded with smirk.

"I can't believe you guys drove all the way down here. When did you guys leave?" asked Veronica.

"We left the day after you did. It was brutal 'Ronica I was trapped in a car with these two for _six_ days," exclaimed Lilly. Veronica just laughed at Lilly's rant.

"Yah right like we were the annoying ones. The whole way down here Logan and I were forced to listen to 'are we there yet?' 'How much longer?' 'I got to go to the bathroom.' It was like driving with a little kid," scoffed Wallace. Lilly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Where are Duncan and Meg?" asked Veronica. "Didn't they want to see me?" Veronica asked with a pout.

"Of course they did but the had to take care of the youngin'," explained Logan.

"Wait you were serious about the love children?" asked Haley.

"Yep and the bus crash too."

"Wow," Haley said. Veronica gave an unenthusiastic shrug.

"Hey at least life isn't boring," Veronica said sadly.

"Hey guys," Lilly began everyone turned to look at her. "I got to go to the bathroom," she said with a helpless smile.

"My house is just a while away we can go there," chuckled Nathan.

"Thanks," Lilly smiled. Lucas drove with Lilly, Logan and Wallace so they would be able to find their way there. Veronica rode with Peyton and Brooke, well Nathan and Haley drove together.

"So Veronica," began Peyton. "Those are your friends? They seem cool and your boyfriend is hot."

"Ha! Don't tell him that he has a big enough ego as it is," Veronica giggled.

"So Veronica have you ever met Logan's parents," Brooke asked. Veronica and Peyton laughed.

"Yah I have. I see them a lot actually."

"What are they like?" asked Brooke dreamily. She thought any famous person deserved to be worshipped. "Is Aaron as sexy in person?"

"Ew gross Brooke. He is like fifty!" exclaimed Veronica.

"So?" Brooke said to getting were she was going with this.

"You're a freak Brooke," Veronica told her cousin. Which earned her a slap on the arm from Brooke.

"I am not!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Sorry Brooke, but you kind of are. I mean Aaron Echolls. His son is your age," Peyton reasoned. Brooke huffed and leaned against her seat. "We're here," Peyton announced. Veronica was glad she didn't like talking about Aaron Echolls. He had done so pretty mean things to Logan. Even though Logan would never admit it but Veronica knew.

They all climbed out of the car and into Nathan's house. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey," greeted Brooke, Peyton and Veronica. Logan got up from his seat, grabbed Veronica and kissed her passionately.

"Gross man. Just eww," groaned Wallace. Veronica and Logan broke a part. Veronica looked down embarrassed but Logan just smiled broadly. They both sat down on the couches as Lilly emerged from the bathroom.

"So all what is there to do in this town?" asked Lilly.

"Well…there's a cool club Tric," stated Haley who was curled up on Nathan's lap.

"Really?" asked Lilly Haley nodded. "Hmm alright well then tonight we go clubbing!" Everyone nodded his or her agreement.

"Hey I got a question," Wallace began. "We are we gonna stay?" Lilly and Logan looked up and began thinking.

"You can stay at my place!" squealed Brooke. Veronica head perked up and she smiled.

"Really?" Lilly questioned.

"Sure why not? I mean it is just Veronica and I in the house. But no hanky panky you too," Brooke stated to Logan and Veronica in mock seriousness. Logan pouted and Veronica kissed it away. "Well I am going to get ready," Brooke announced.

"Yah Lilly, Logan and Wallace you guys should come to Brooke's place so you can unpack," Veronica instructed them. The threesome groaned.

"All right, see you guys later," Lilly waved to Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peyton. They all headed out to Logan's mustard mobile and squeezed their way in. When they finally got to Brooke's place, Veronica dragged Logan up to her room. The door had barely shut when they began kissing.

"I am so glad you are here," Veronica mumbled in between kisses. Logan groaned into her neck. Veronica giggled as they fell onto the bed. They continued making out until air became necessary.

"So your new friends seem nice," Logan noted.

"Yah they are. They are really cool but it just seems like everyone is keeping some deep dark secret," Veronica shrugged. Logan simply laughed. "What?" asked Veronica as she propped up on one shoulder.

"Nothing it is just that you think everyone is keeping something from you," Logan explained.

"Well everyone is," she huffed. Logan just laughed.

"Don't worry Ronnie you have a whole month and a half to figure out what it is. But tonight we are going out. Now let's get ready." Veronica sighed and got up from the bed. Something was up and she was going to figure out what it was.

A/N: Okay so everything is about to get really dramatic. But at the moment I need your help. I intend on changing the couples. So tell me whom you want. The only couples you can't change are Nathan/Haley and Logan/Veronica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Veronica Mars or One Tree Hill.

Thanks for the reviews moustrich. IHeartTH05, etrnlscribbler, lamiss12, jacedes, KarahBella, gabster07, abercrombie 18, cosmopolitan and SamiJo.

The group made there way to the club later that night. Veronica, Logan, Nathan, Haley and Brooke had made their way to the dance floor and Lilly, Lucas, Wallace and Peyton sat down.

"I'm going to get a drink any one want something?" Lilly asked Lucas and Peyton nodded.

"I do but I'll come with you," Wallace got up and him and Lilly made their way to the bar.

"So Luke why aren't you out there cutting the rug with Brooke?" asked Peyton. Lucas shrugged.

"I guess I would rather be here with you." Peyton looked down and blushed.

"Yah well for the record I don't mind you being here," Lucas and Peyton got lost in each other's eyes. They only snapped back to reality when Lilly and Wallace came back baring drinks.

"Thanks," Lucas said. Lucas and Wallace began talking but through out the whole conversation he kept looking up at Peyton. Lilly noticed and noted it as weird but really thought nothing else of it. After a while everyone came and surrounded the table.

"Hey Broody," Brooke greeted and slid onto his lap. Lucas gave an uneasy smile. Peyton looked at the two of them and deflated. The group continued conversations when Rachel walked in. Wallace had a confused looked across his face but once his fogginess cleared he recognized Rachel.

"Oh my god Rachel?" Wallace exclaimed. Rachel had the same look of confusion pass her face.

"Wallace Fennel. Well, well, well I haven't seen you in a while," she smirked in which Wallace shared. Everyone else looked confused.

"Care to explain how you two know each other?" asked a dumbfounded Brooke.

"Last year at states we hooked up," smiled Rachel.

"Yah then I moved to Neptune and we never really crossed paths again. Everyone nodded his or her understanding. Rachel left a few moments later because of the nasty vibe projecting off of Brooke. Veronica and Logan were making-out well sitting on a chair at the table.

"How can you breathe?" Wallace interrupted after watching them for a couple minutes. Veronica and Logan shot him looks and Wallace just threw his hands up in surrender. Logan and Veronica stopped and decided to join the conversation-taking place in front of them.

"Wow Hearst I hear that's a pretty good school," commented Lucas.

"Yah," Haley agreed. "I wouldn't mind going to there."

"Well any schools a good school I guess," sighed Lilly. She had gotten accepted to Hearst and decided on going. Mainly because it was the only school that accepted her. She really want something further away from Neptune…well mainly away from her parents. Her dad was okay but her mom despised her. It didn't bother Lilly that much, but it was annoying to have to listen to Celeste's constant nagging.

"I have to go to the washroom," announced Peyton. She got up and headed to the washrooms.

"I'm going to grab a drink anyone want something?" Lucas announced. Everyone shook their heads 'no' and Lucas went off. Instead of going to the bar he ran and caught up with Peyton. He gently pushed her into the supply closet.

"Hey Luke? You all right?" asked a confused Peyton.

"I was just going to ask you that. You look upset. Is something wrong?" Lucas asked with concern lacing his voice. Peyton looked down.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"Yah right not buying it. Now tell me what's going on," demanded Lucas.

Peyton let out a sigh. "I hate this. I hate that I love you this much but we can't show anyone. I hate I can only kiss you when we are alone. It isn't supposed to be like this. And to top it all of I am going behind one of my best friends back!" Peyton was nearly yelling by the end. Lucas brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I know Peyton but we have to keep this-us a secret. I can't break up with Brooke then just go out with her best friend. We have to keep us a secret. At least for now," explained Lucas. Peyton nodded and Lucas brought her head up and gave her a kiss. The simple kiss led to a full throttle make-out session. They didn't even hear or notice the door open until they heard someone say 'oh my god.' They turned around and came face to face with Veronica and Logan.

"Well there is one secret solved," Veronica mumbled to Logan. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"It's nothing- please don't tell Brooke," begged Lucas. Peyton looked away when he called them nothing but put it in the back of her mind.

"Wait…are you guys?" Logan asked with a puzzled look on his face. Lucas and Peyton looked down and Veronica nodded to Logan. "Hmm interesting."

"Are you going to tell Brooke," Peyton asked. Part of her wanted them to say no the other part wanted them to say yes. If they told her then her and Lucas's relationship would be out in the open.

"I don't know," Veronica sighed. Logan put an easing arm around her waist. The four stood in silence for what felt like hours. "You guys are going to tell her," announced Veronica suddenly.

"What?" Peyton and Lucas asked confusedly.

"You two," Veronica stated pointing to Lucas and Peyton, "are going to tell Brooke everything. And you are going to do it soon." They both looked down. Lucas opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone coming to the door.

"Hey guys what are you…" the person began then stopped when she saw the couple hidden beneath the darkness of the closet. "What's going on?"

"Hey Brooke, umm Logan and I have to go," Veronica said uncomfortably. She grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him away. Just as she turned the corner leading back out to the club she heard a confused Brooke ask 'what's going on?' Veronica stiffened and Logan hugged her soothingly.

"Don't worry Ronnie," he said gently.

"What jerks I just can't believe they would do that!" she huffed. They made their way to the table where Lilly, Nathan, Haley and Wallace were sitting.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Nathan. Veronica opened her mouth to answer him when they heard yelling the group directed their attention to where the noise was coming from.

"Brooke please listen," asked Lucas who had a handprint engraved in his cheek. Brooke turned around and glared at him.

"Why Lucas? Why should I listen to you? What you did to me…with one of my best friends, I can't listen to you. I can barley look at you," Brooke gave him a disgusted look through her tears and stormed out of Tric. Peyton came up to Lucas; she also had been crying and had tear streaks running down her face. Lucas mumbled encouraging words into her ear as they hugged. The two of them didn't bother coming back to the table. Whether it was because they didn't want to explain themselves or because they didn't want to listen to the lectures waiting for them. They went outside and presumably headed home. Veronica turned around in Logan's hold so she was facing him.

"Maybe we should head home. You know check on Brooke," she commanded gently. Logan nodded and reached into his pocket for his car keys. "You guys coming?" she asked the rest of the remaining people.

"Maybe the guys and I shouldn't go. I'm sure she isn't to fond over the male species right now," Nathan suggested.

"Yah Nathan's right. Maybe we should just go," Haley agreed and referred to the two girls.

"But Veronica…you promised we could you know," Logan whined quietly. Veronica looked disappointed.

"Well tomorrow for sure," Veronica smiled at him.

"Fine," Logan sighed.

"If you two are done with the PDA's then maybe we could get going," suggested Wallace.

"Fine. Haley Lilly and I will take Logan's mustard mobile and the guys can go with Nathan to his house," Veronica instructed.

"My car is not a mustard mobile," Logan pouted.

"Sure it's not," Veronica smirked. Logan just sighed dramatically and handed Veronica the keys. "Thank-you," she said and kissed him quickly on the lips. The girls all headed out to the car and drove to the Davis home. Veronica used her key and unlocked the door. She led the way upstairs and into Brooke's room. They walked into the room and found Brooke sitting on her bed crying with a pillow clasped in her grip.

"Brooke I am so sorry," Haley said. Veronica had filled her and Lilly in on everything on their way over to the house. Brooke dropped the pillow and gripped on to Haley. She cried for a few more minutes and eventually ran out of tears.

"You guys don't have to be here right now. I'll be fine," Brooke said trying to give them a reassuring smile.

"Trust me we want to be here, and none of us had anything more important than being here with you," Haley told her.

"Yah but Veronica, Logan just got here you guys probably had a big night planned," Brooke looked at her sympathetically. Veronica was just about to answer her when Lilly spoke up.

"They were just going to do it," Lilly said simply. Veronica's eye widened in horror. But Brooke just laughed.

"Veronica Mars you are no longer cotton candy and sunshine," Brooke giggled out. Veronica grinned at her and stuck out her tongue playfully. The rest of the night the girls spent eating ice cream and talking.

A/N: Okay the third chapter is done (duh). Sorry for the hair thing I was on the phone when I was editing it and I guess I over looked it. My bad. But Wallace was new to Neptune and I don't have a clue where he lived before so I thought it would be fun to make him live in North Carolina. Yah so they could have played each other at state. Please review they make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or One Tree Hill.

Thanks for the reviews FanFicFairy514, moustrich, KarahBella, jacedes, cosmopolitan and Veronica Mars!

The next morning Veronica awoke in Brooke's room from a massive sugar coma. She looked at the alarm clock planted on her nightstand. The red numbers were blinking 9:45. Veronica groaned and got up. She brushed her teeth quickly then went downstairs to get food.

"Morning sleepy-head," Logan greeted as he laced her waist from behind and kissed her temple. Veronica groaned and headed to the coffee machine. "Wild night?" asked Logan.

"You know it!" exclaimed Lilly from her spot at the kitchen table. Logan chuckled. Later that day everyone was sitting in the living room discussing what they wanted to do for the day.

"How about the beach?" suggested Haley. The group nodded in approval.

"That's not a bad idea. I could use a tan," Lilly looked down at her slightly tinted skin. After everyone agreed they headed upstairs to get ready. Veronica was packing her beach bag when Logan snuck up behind her.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Veronica asked as he began kissing her neck.

"Nothing," he said while he turned he around and began kissing her. They were on the bed making-out when a loud bang echoed through the room.

"Hurry up! We're leaving in five minutes!" Wallace called. Veronica sighed, got up and went to her dresser.

"No…" whined Logan with a pout.

"I promise I will make it up to you later," Veronica smiled at him. She grabbed a swimsuit.

"Promises, promises," mumbled Logan.

"Ha ha," Veronica said dryly. "Now out while I finish getting ready." Logan pouted but complied and left her room. A few minutes later everyone was heading to the beach. Brooke, Logan and Veronica in one car. And Lilly, Nathan, Haley and Wallace in the other. In the first car Logan and Veronica were fighting over which radio station to listen to.

"Logan I don't want to listen to any of your angst boy crap," Veronica whined.

"To bad. My car, my rules," he smirked. Veronica glared at him and slumped back in her seat. They drove for a few minutes listening to the radio in silence.

"So Brooke," Veronica began. "How are you?"

"I've been better. It's just weird," Brooke stated.

"Weird how?" asked Veronica confused.

"Well…it's just that I don't really care that Lucas and Peyton are together. I should be really upset and angry. I am actually more disappointed. I wish they could have just told me," Brooke explained. Veronica simply nodded. She had never had her boyfriend cheat on her with her best friend. They rest of the drive was quiet.

"We're here," announced Logan as they pulled into the beach parking lot. As they were unpacking the car Nathan drove up and parked beside them.

"Hey guys," Nathan saluted. They all went down and picked out a spot. The girls were lying down tanning well the guys were swimming and tossing a foam football. After about an hour the guys headed in.

"Hey," Veronica said from her place on the beach chair. Logan smiled and hugged her. "Logan," she cried. "You got me all wet." Logan laughed.

"Well since your already wet why don't you just come swimming with me." Since they arrived at the beach all the girls had refused to go swimming.

"Mm, no," Veronica stated. Logan sighed in defeat then got an idea. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Logan Echolls! You put me down right now!" Veronica yelled at him. Everybody was laughing at the pair.

"Sorry sugarpuss no can do," Logan stated as he walked deeper into the water.

"Logan I swear if you drop me I will…" Veronica's threat was cut short as Logan plopped her into the water. Veronica resurfaced. "I'm going to get you Logan!" she hollered and then started swimming after him. She caught up to Logan and dunked his head underwater. When she let him back up she swam away. She was almost back to their spot on the beach when Logan caught her. Logan wrapped his arms around her.

"Now what should I do with you," Logan questioned.

"Let me go because you love me so much," Veronica pled as she turned around in his arms. Logan smirked and kissed her.

"You're lucky I love you so much," he said and released her. They finished their journey and arrived back with the others.

"Hey guys," Brooke waved at them. They smiled at her and Logan sat down pulling Veronica onto his lap. They sat there talking about nothing for a while when they were interrupted.

"Hey guys," one of the visitors said carefully.

"Oh hey Peyton, hey Lucas," Haley said.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Nathan.

"Just enjoying a fun day at the beach," Lucas spoke. Nathan nodded. No one knew exactly what to say. Brooke finally got up and began to walk towards the washrooms.

"Brooke wait," Peyton, yelled. Brooke continued walking so Peyton chased after her. "Brooke please wait! I just want to talk to you." Something in Peyton's voice stopped Brooke. She turned around and looked at her.

"You have my attention, but make it quick because I don't think it will stay long," Brooke told Peyton coldly.

"Brooke we have been best friends forever. I love you like a sister. I never wanted to hurt you. That's why we couldn't tell you. Lucas loves you too…"

"Yah right Lucas and you love me but not enough not to stab me in the back. You know I think it would of hurt a hell of a lot less if you just told me first," Brooke yelled.

"We wanted to. We were just scared. I tried to end it with him so many times. It was just so hard. Every time we stopped we were just brought back together. I know that you hate me right now but do you think that we could ever be friends again?" a no crying Peyton asked.

"I don't know Peyton," Brooke said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Just give me time." With that Brooke walked away and went into the washrooms. Peyton returned to were Lucas was standing.

"Hey you okay?" Lucas asked her. Peyton nodded. They couple said goodbye and left hand in hand to go relax. They were all sitting in silence for a while.

"I'm hungry," proclaimed Lilly.

"Me too," Nathan agreed. "I'm going to get some food." Nathan got up.

"I'll go with you guys," Wallace said.

"So will I," Haley told them. The foursome walked away and it left Logan and Veronica. Brooke had still not emerged from the bathroom. Veronica was curled up on Logan's lap listening to his heart as he played with the ends of her hair.

"You would never do that right?" asked Veronica.

"Do what?" Logan asked looking down at the tiny blonde on his lap.

"Cheat on me, like Lucas did to Brooke."

"Of course I wouldn't," Logan said.

"Good," Veronica mumbled sleepily. Soon enough Veronica was asleep in Logan's lap.

"Hey," Brooke mumbled as she sat down beside Logan.

"Hey," Logan said. "You okay?"

"Fine. I guess. I'm just so frustrated. I can't hate them because I love them both too much, but I can't just forgive them because it would be letting them off to easily," Brooke groaned and put her head into her hands.

"Brooke I have only known you for like two days. But I know that you can do better than some jerk who going to cheat on you," Brooke smiled at him when the rest of the group returned.

"Hey guys," greeted Haley. "We should get going soon. It's almost eight and it looks like someone is ready for bed," Haley smiled. Logan smirked at her. He bent down slightly and whispered in Veronica's ear.

"Baby come get up we're going to get going," Logan stroked her arm. Veronica groaned and buried her head deeper into Logan's chest. "Come on baby. Do I have to drop you in the water again?" This got Veronica up. She pushed off Logan's chest and began to help pack up. The drives home were silent. Nathan and Haley went back to their place and everyone else went to Brookes. Veronica and Logan went up to Veronica's room. They both fell down onto the bed. Logan was kissing Veronica when he realized he was getting little response.

"Ronnie," he moaned. "You promised."

"I know. I'm awake. I'm awake. I swear," Veronica mumbled sleepily. Logan let out a loud whine then flopped onto his back.

"How can you be tired? All you have done today is sit in front of the sun," Logan complained. Veronica shrugged and snuggled into him.

"I don't know. But I am. Tomorrow." Veronica soon drifted into a soundless sleep. Logan sighed but soon fell asleep himself.

A/N: Okay so I know that Brooke wouldn't forgive as easy as I am making her up to be but I don't want to have this conflict going on this whole summer. If I do then there wouldn't be very much of Lucas and Peyton's relationship. Also everyone other than Lilly just finished his or her junior year. Lilly just finished her senior. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Veronica Mars or One Tree Hill.

Thanks for the reviews XoX C-line, cosmopolitan, cooltangerine, ourlittlesecret7 and FanFicFairy514.

* * *

"Let's go to the mall," Lilly stated as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Good morning to you too Lil," Veronica said.

"Seriously. I need more clothes. Everything I have is so…California," Lilly shrugged.

"Ah the live of the wealthy," sighed Veronica. Veronica's dad was a private investigator. He used to be sheriff of Neptune but retired when he decided he wanted to do something different. Needless to say they didn't have much money.

"But V don't forget you have Logan. He would buy you the world if you asked him for it," Lilly explained.

"Aw Logan would really do that? That's so cute," squealed Brooke who had been in the room.

"Yep he's a sweetie," Veronica agreed.

"Anyways," began Lilly. "Mall today?"

"Okay, I'll call Haley and invite her," Brooke said.

"I don't know guys. I promised Logan we would spend the day together," Veronica told them.

"Come on 'Ronica it's not like we will be gone the _whole _day," Lilly gave Veronica a pout.

"Fine I'll go," Veronica relented.

"Go where?" asked Logan as he entered the room.

"To the mall…today," Veronica said carefully.

"But Veronica you promised we could spend the whole day together," Logan whined.

"I know but…they tricked me into going with them," Veronica explained.

"You can come," Brooke chimed in.

"As much fun as spending the day shopping sounds I think I'll pass," Logan said as he laid his head onto the kitchen table. "I'll just spend the day here, all alone."

"Oh Logan don't be such a drama queen," Veronica smiled.

"King. I'm a drama king," Logan corrected.

"Right," Veronica smiled. She stood up, went in front of him and kissed him. They soon began making out.

"Gross," Wallace said as he walked into the room. Logan and Veronica broke apart and glared at him. Wallace smiled and went over to the fridge.

"I think I'll go get ready," Veronica announced.

"I'll help you," Logan told her. Veronica smiled at him and shook her head. An hour later all the girls were gathered at the door. They all left for the mall leaving the guys to fend for them selves.

"Wow Brooke you look…happy," commented Haley while she flipped through racks of clothes.

"Do I?" Brooke asked rhetorically. "I guess I am feeling a little better."

"Why?" asked Haley with a small smile.

"Well…never mind," Brooke said and headed further into the back of the store.

"Brooke, come on tell me please," Haley pouted to her. Brooke sighed and looked around to make sure no one was in earshot.

"I…well, I kind of like someone," Brooke mumbled quietly.

"Oh my God," Haley said in an equally low voice. "Who is it?"

"You can't breath a word okay?" asked Brooke when Haley nodded Brooke continued. "Well…it's Logan," Brooke winced as if it was going to hurt.

"Wait Logan as in Veronica's Logan? Please don't tell me it's Veronica's Logan," Haley said surprised. Brooke shrugged and looked down. "You absolutely can not tell her!" Haley exclaimed.

"Tell who what?" Veronica asked suddenly.

"Tell you what I got you for your birthday," Haley covered.

"But my birthday isn't for a two months," smiled Veronica.

"Well I enjoy shopping a head. I'm hungry let's go get food," Haley said quickly. The four girls headed to the food court to buy an early dinner. After they ate they headed home. Veronica wouldn't stop whining about Logan.

"We're home!" hollered Brooke from the doorway. The guys casually made their way around the corner and into the front foyer.

"Hey baby," Logan said as he hugged Veronica.

"Hey," she said and kissed him.

"Let's go upstairs," Logan mumbled against her mouth. Veronica smirked and nodded her head.

"Wait," Brooke spoke before the two had a chance to leave. "Stay down here. Haley and Nathan have to leave and we can have a mini party!" exclaimed Brooke. Brooke looked so excited that Veronica couldn't say no. Veronica looked at Logan the situation she was in. Logan sighed and walked over into the living room. Brooke disappeared for a minute and came back with a bottle of vodka. "Would any one care for a shot?" she asked.

"Right here," said Lilly. Logan also took one. Veronica and Wallace didn't drink. Within an hour Brooke was wasted.

"He's so hot," Brooke slurred.

"Who?" asked Lilly confusedly.

"Logan," she pointed at Logan who was trying to convince Veronica to dance with him.

"Wait a minute. You don't like Logan do you?" asked Lilly shocked.

"Well…yes I do," Brooke stated. "Maybe I'll ask him to dance." Brooke thought out loud. "Hey L…" she began before Lilly grabbed her arm and clamped her other hand over her mouth.

"Shh you can't say anything Brooke," Lilly whispered.

"Why not?" Brooke also whispered.

"Because Veronica will be so mad at you. When we were fourteen Logan and Veronica were dating. I told Veronica that I really liked him and she was pissed. She didn't show it at first but every time I made a comment about how hot Logan looked she would make an excuse and leave. I didn't think she would care. But she did if there is one thing that Veronica is protective over it's Logan," explained Lilly. Brooke stood there thinking and staring at the couple that were dancing.

"Fine I won't say anything," Brooke told her. Even though she was drunk she wasn't stupid. Brooke walked away from Lilly and over to Wallace who was flipping threw the CD's. By about midnight everyone was sitting on the couch.

"You know what we should do," Brooke said rhetorically "We should throw a party."

"That sounds like fun," commented Lilly. Everyone agreed and they decided to throw a party next Saturday. After hours of planning everyone went upstairs and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: All right so just so none of you worry or anything I am not going to break Logan and Veronica up. I love them together too much. Okay dokie I have to go to school. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or One Tree Hill.

Thanks for the review FanFicFairy514, uscrocks, KarahBella, cosmopolitan, ourlittlesecret7 and cooltangarine.

* * *

The next week progressed slowly and uneventful. Brooke hid her secret lust for Logan but attempted repeatedly to prevent Logan and Veronica from having any alone time. Veronica and Logan remained oblivious, as did everyone else other than Lilly and Haley. The two of them attempted to keep Brooke away from Logan but their attempts were futile. As the week dragged by Saturday finally arrived and it was time to have the party.

"Come on guys," cried Brooke separating a kissing Logan and Veronica. "We have a lot of setting up to do!" Logan and Veronica groaned but got up. Nathan, Haley, Lilly, and Wallace had also been recruited into helping. Brooke had begun talking to Peyton and Lucas, but she was taking things slow. The couple were coming to the party tonight.

"Maybe we could sneak up stairs. Get away from Dictator Brooke," Logan whispered into Veronica's ear. Veronica smiled and nodded. She turned around and looked at Brooke who was teaching Wallace the art of hanging streamers. The two snuck upstairs and into Veronica's room. "Alone at last," Logan mumbled against her lips.

"Finally," Veronica agreed. She broke from Logan for a brief moment to lock the bedroom door. The two had been making-out for a while when Veronica stopped them. "Have you noticed anything weird this week?" she asked.

"Talk later," Logan said against her neck.

"Logan I'm serious," she laughed and pushed him off her. "Brooke has been acting weird."

"Probably because of Lucas and everything. Let's kiss now," Logan said quickly then went in for a kiss only to be blocked by her pillow.

"Come on Logan," whined Veronica.

"Fine, fine I'm serious," Logan said and leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"Good," Veronica began. "Haven't you noticed every time we get close Brooke seems to pull us away? Like last week when we tried to go upstairs Brooke insisted that we stay down because she would be lonely. What a bogus excuse," huffed Veronica.

"Baby, don't get so worked up over this. It's probably nothing," Logan smiled as he pulled Veronica to lie on him.

"Yah, yah I guess," Veronica relented. "So how long are you guys staying here?" Veronica asked curiously.

"I've only be here two weeks and already your getting sick of me," Logan mock pouted.

"Of course," Veronica joked.

"Ha, ha," Logan said dryly.

"But all jokes aside how long until you leave?" Veronica questioned.

"I'm not sure yet. Probably in about a month," Logan answered.

"Really? So until I go home," Veronica inquired.

"Unless I'm not wanted," Logan looked at her from beneath her lashes. Veronica smiled at him and kissed him in response. The continued for a while. Just as things were getting heated there was a bang at the door. The couple ignored it for a while but it began to become hard when the yelling began.

"Logan! Veronica! Come on I need your help for the party!" Brooke yelled through the door. She tried opening the door but with no luck. "Come on guys!"

"No…" whined Logan as he buried his head in the crock of her neck.

"Just a minute Brooke! We're a little busy right now!" Veronica yelled. The two listened for a small amount of time and breathed a sigh of relief when they heard Brooke trot downstairs. "See Logan I told she was trying to keep us away from each other."

"Well maybe but let's just finish shall we," Logan said and kissed her.

"Guys come on!" Brooke yelled again.

"Fine Brooke we're coming! God!" Veronica yelled back obviously agitated. She started to re-button her blouse. "I'm going to kill her." Logan laughed and slid his own shirt back on.

"Just relax Ronnie," Logan said and laced his arms around her petite waist. She sighed and went downstairs. They continued setting up for the party for the most of the day. Around five o'clock everyone was granted permission to get ready. At seven o'clock the party was in full swing.

"Hey guys," greeted Peyton to Logan, Veronica and Lilly.

"Hey," they all said in union.

"Where's Lucas?" asked Lilly.

"He's coming by later. He had something to do before hand," Peyton explained. Everyone nodded and stood in an awkward silence.

"Hey everyone," a voice sounded.

"Lucas!" Peyton said happily and hugged him. "Thank God you're here," she whispered in his ear. Lucas smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. They all sat there chatting for some time when Logan pulled Veronica onto the dance floor. The pair danced for what felt like hours when Veronica requested a drink.

"I'll be right back," Logan said to her and left to grab her something to drink.

"Logan," came a bubbly voice behind him.

"Hey Brooke. What's up?" asked Logan.

"There's something I have to tell you," she slurred.

"Oh yah and what's that?" he asked searching for Veronica or anyone to get him away from Brooke. He saw Wallace but he was attached to the lips of some red headed. '_Rachel I think,_' Logan thought to himself.

"Well you see," Brooke started and got closer to him so he could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I really like you." With that she placed her lips on his only to have Logan push away almost instantly.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Logan sighed.

"Well I was trying to kiss you," she told him and went in again only to have Logan move.

"Brooke I'm with your cousin remember? And you're drunk, you probably won't even remember this tomorrow," Logan said.

"But I like you," Brooke whined.

"Yah well I love Veronica," Logan stated. He grabbed Veronica's drink and went over to find her. Meanwhile Veronica was in the living room talking to Nathan and Haley.

"Oh my God. Is that Lilly?" asked Veronica dumbstruck.

"I think it is," chuckled Nathan. "But who is she with?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school. Anyways any ideas as to who Lilly should be kissing? Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or One Tree Hill.

Thanks for the reviews moustrich, cosmopolitan, ourlittlesecret7, FanFicFairy514, Z.Cavaricci, and nrgirl90.

* * *

The morning after the party was brutal. Everyone was focused on his or her own individual task. Veronica was focused on killing Brooke with her eyes, Brooke was focused on remembering last night, Lilly was focused on getting rid of her massive hang-over, Logan was focused on avoiding everyone's gaze and Wallace focused on figuring out what was going on.

"Hey Lilly some guy Mouth left his number," Wallace commented. At Lilly's confused expression Wallace elaborated. "You know the guy whose lips you were attached to most of last night." Lilly searched her mind then shrugged. Breakfast continued in an awkward silence before Wallace got sick of it. "Okay that's it someone tell me what's going on," he demanded.

"Why don't you ask Brooke," Veronica said dryly and headed upstairs.

"Veronica!" yelled Logan and Brooke in union. Logan shot Brooke a 'sit down and shut-up' look as soon as she moved to chase after Veronica. Brooke did as the look told.

"Go away!" yelled a muffled voice for the other side of the door. Logan let out an exasperated sigh and walked into the room. Veronica was lying down on her bed with her body turned the opposite direction of the door.

"Veronica, I'm sorry. Please don't be upset," begged Logan desperately. He moved over to her bed and rubbed her back soothingly. Veronica let out a shuttered breath and turned around to face him.

"I want to go home," pouted Veronica. Logan smiled and pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm sure your dad would love your reasoning for coming home. I mean your cousin making the moves on your boyfriend is a pretty good excuse." Veronica hit him lightly on the chest and buried her head in the crock of his neck.

"I hate her," mumbled Veronica.

"I know Veronica but you have to remember how drunk she was. I mean you remember what you did the last time…" Loan smirked when Veronica's eye widened.

"That's different I never made out with someone else's boyfriend," reasoned Veronica.

"Yah but you did cheat on…" Logan began only to be covered by Veronica's hand. She could feel him smiling against her hand.

"Jackass," she muttered turning around so he was facing her back. Logan pulled her into him.

"I'm sorry Ronnie. You're right. You should hate her," he said as he was kissing her shoulder. Veronica sighed and turned back around.

"How can I hate her Logan?" Veronica asked. "She's my cousin. I can't just stop liking her!" Logan was confused.

"Yah well if you put it that way then I guess you shouldn't?" Logan tried.

"But I have every right to hate her! She tried to seduce you!" cried Veronica.

"I'm not sure whose side to take her Veronica. Yours or…. yours." Veronica huffed and fell into his chest. Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know Logan," she sighed after a few minutes.

"Hey," Logan began raising her chin to look at him. "Why don't we go out? Some place other than here." Veronica nodded somewhat eagerly. Logan smiled and pulled her up. The couple got ready and headed downstairs.

"Hey where are you two off to?" Wallace asked.

"Don't know," answered Logan. Wallace smiled and nodded and let the couple continue out. Veronica pulled opened the door and almost ran into a tall boy.

"Hello?" Veronica said.

"Hi I'm Mouth, I'm looking for Lilly is she here?" he asked.

"Um yah sure just a sec," Veronica pushed passed Logan and into the house. "Lilly!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Lilly bobbed down the stairs and to the front door.

"Yes?" she asked. Veronica pointed to the door. Lilly walked over.

"Hi…" she greeted Mouth. The confusion Lilly was possessing was playing across her face.

"You don't remember me do you?" asked Mouth. Lilly shook her head guiltily in response. "It's okay. I'm Mouth we...um…where…talking last night."

"Oh wait Mouth. Wallace told me you left your number. And Hon if that was talking then you have a lot to learn," Lilly smiled. Mouth looked down abashed.

"I didn't want to make it awkward…you know," he smiled widely. Lilly smiled at his sweetness.

"Okay we're going to get going," announced Logan, he grabbed Veronica hands and pulled her out.

"So where are we going?" Veronica asked once they were settled in the car.

"Don't know," Logan responded. Veronica looked at him curiously but shrugged it off. They drove for what felt like hours laughing and talking about nothing. They finally stopped at this small restaurant to get something to eat.

"So…how are you feeling?" asked Logan.

"Better," Veronica shrugged. She thought back to last night. She was talking to Nathan and Haley when Logan came up and told her they needed to talk. She could tell something was up.

"_Logan what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Veronica nervously._

"_Listen I need to tell you something. Now don't freak out and let me explain," Logan said calmly._

"_Fine go," Veronica told him. _

"_Okay I was in the kitchen and Brooke came up to me. At first we were just talking but then she…" Logan mumbled something._

"_What?" Veronica asked._

"_She kissed me. But it was only for a second and then I pushed her away. It didn't mean anything. She's just lonely and upset. Ever since Peyton and Lucas…I don't know I guess she just needed company or something and I was there," Logan said in one breath. Veronica stood there frozen. Then she began to walk away._

"_Veronica were are you going?" asked Logan. _

"_Oh no where. Just to kill Brooke," Veronica said casually. Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. _

"_Veronica come on she was drunk. Just hold off on any blood shed until tomorrow," Logan said. Veronica wasn't happy about it but complied. Logan kept Veronica close to him the whole night. Just in case she decided to do something stupid._

"Hello? Earth to Mars," Logan said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yah sorry what?" Veronica asked.

"I said do you know what you want?" Logan said pointing to the waitress. Veronica mumbled an apology to the waitress and placed her order. Logan and Veronica ate there late lunch/early dinner in a comfortable silence. Logan paid the bill then they left. They were driving for a little while when Veronica spoke up.

"You would never cheat on me right?" asked Veronica.

"Of course not Veronica. You know that. I love you and only you. I may be stupid sometimes but I would never ever cheat on you," Logan said. He was hurt but he couldn't blame her. Her mother cheater, Lucas was a cheater and almost everyone she knew was a cheater. Veronica nodded in response. Logan grabbed her hand and held it until that got home. So much for a break from the drama.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know I took forever to update. It's just that school was ending. And I have been really sad because I will never see so many of my friends again. So I have been busy for the last little while. All right so please, please review. Maybe give me some ideas of what you would like to see happen? And don't forget…Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Veronica Mars or One Tree Hill.

Thanks for the reviews moustrich, werrie, and Z.Cavaricci!

* * *

Logan and Veronica made it home just after midnight.

"I'm going to get a drink I'll see you upstairs in a few," Veronica told Logan as she headed towards the kitchen. Almost all the lights were out so Veronica had assumed everyone was already asleep. She walked into the kitchen and bumped into someone who spilled their drink on Veronica.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," Brooke said.

"Hmm. Seems like I always get in your way doesn't it?" Veronica asked snidely and made her way to clean her shirt.

"Veronica. Please just listen," Brooke begged. When Veronica didn't interrupt or leave Brooke continued. "Every since Lucas and Peyton got together I've been lonely on some level I knew that Luke didn't love me the way he said. But when he left it hurt. I just needed someone and the way I have seen Logan treat you…I don't know I just wanted that. I know it's not an excuse and I know I did a terrible thing but I don't want you hating me," Brooke said quickly.

"Whatever Brooke," Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbed. a glass to fill with water.

"Please Veronica. I was wasted. What ever happened to Hoes before Bro's?" Brooke asked herself.

"Are you calling me a hoe?" Veronica asked in offence.

"No... I didn't…it's a saying V," Brooke was trying desperately to make Veronica understand and forgive her.

"Whatever Brooke," Veronica mumbled once again and walked away. She went up to her room and found Logan lying down on the bed.

"Hey what took you so long?" asked Logan.

"Brooke was talking to me," Veronica sighed and lay down on top of Logan.

"Oh and how did that go?" asked Logan. At Veronica's look he received his answer. "That well huh?" Logan said sarcastically. "Veronica you can't be mad at her forever. She's your cousin."

"What so you're saying I should forgive her?" Veronica asked clearly getting mad.

"Yah I am actually. Not right away but in time though. She's been through a lot and she needs you. Everyone screws up once and awhile," Logan told her.

"God Logan. I can't believe you," Veronica growled and rolled off him.

"Veronica it's just what I think no one said you had to do it," Logan said trying to save himself.

"Just go. Sleep on the couch. I need to think," Veronica mumbled to him.

"Veronica…" he began.

"Please. Just let me think," she asked. Logan considered trying to talk to her again but decided against it. He got up and went downstairs. He went over to the couch and saw Brooke crying.

"Hey Brooke," Logan said gently.

"Oh hey," Brooke wiped away stray tears on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Veronica kicked me out," Logan explained. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing I'm just moody. And Veronica hates me and it just all sucks right now," Brooke said breaking into tears again. Logan stood there awkwardly for a moment before he went over and wrapped his arms around Brooke, who took his embrace as well. The two were so lost in comforting each other they didn't hear Veronica come downstairs. Since Brooke's cries had stopped the two looked to be in a compromising position.

"You two are unbelievable!" Veronica cried. The couple looked up and shock just in time to see Veronica stomp away.

"Oh crap," moaned Logan. He hopped up and ran up the stairs. He made it to Veronica's room only to be greeted by the loud slam of her door. "Veronica please open up," he begged.

"What's going on?" yawned Lilly who had woken up when the door slammed.

"Veronica locked me out. She's pissed off at me because she saw me hugging Brooke," he notified her. Lilly thought for the moment then gently knocked on the door.

"Veronica it's Lilly can I come in?" she asked. Lilly waited for a moment before she heard the door click open. Lilly walked inside and found Veronica slumped next to the door with tear streaks running down her face. "Hey 'Ronica how are you?" Lilly asked and sagged next to her.

"Oh just fantastic. My cousin has the hots for my boyfriend. She kissed him and I'm pretty sure he likes here too," Veronica cried. Lilly hugged her from the side.

"V Logan loves you so much. He would do anything for you. Brooke may like him but neither of them would ever purposely hurt you. Especially Logan, that boy would give you the world if you let him." Veronica sniffled. She knew that Lilly was right but she didn't want to admit it just yet. After an hour Lilly left Veronica's room.

"Is she alright?" Logan asked frantically.

"I guess. She's asleep right now. You have to realize that Veronica is really sensitive and protective when it comes to you. And seeing you doing whatever it was that you were doing with a girl who threw herself at you just days ago is gonna piss her off."

"I know. It wasn't what it looked like. She was crying," Logan whined and hung his head. After a minute Logan looked up. "Whose shirt is that?"

"Umm it's Mouth's. He's asleep in my room right now," Lilly blushed bright red. Logan smirked and shook his head. "Well I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning and get some sleep Logan."

Veronica didn't leave her room until one o'clock the next day. She walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. The whole gang were sitting at the table no one knew what to say.

"Veronica can we talk please?" asked Logan. Veronica held up her hand to silence him. She stuck her head in the freezer and emerged moments later with a tub of Ben & Jerry ice cream. She shut the freezer and went back upstairs.

"That sucks man," Wallace commented.

"Yah she's really pissed," Nathan observed.

"Nathan shut-up you're not helping," Haley whispered.

"I'm really sorry. This is all my fault," Brooke said sympathetically.

"No Brooke it's okay," Logan sighed. He sat there for a minute before he got up and went to Veronica's room. He knocked on the door but did not wait for an answer before he walked in. "Listen Veronica we need to talk." Veronica rolled over on her side facing away from Logan. "Please just listen." Veronica slammed her ice cream down and looked him in the eyes.

"What!" she snapped.

"Veronica, Brooke means nothing to me. The most she would ever be is a friend. You are the one I love. You are the one I care about. No one else. Please, please forgive me. Last night I was just comforting her that was it. I swear," Logan begged.

"Really?" Veronica asked after several minutes.

"Yah, really," Logan said and got closer to her.

"Promise you'll never comfort a girl that kissed you again?" Veronica asked.

"I promise," Logan said and sat down on the bed.

"And you'll order Chinese for dinner?"

"Yah I'll order Chinese for dinner."

"Then I guess you're forgiven," sighed Veronica dramatically.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Haley asked.

"Well I don't hear any yelling or bodies hitting the ground so I take that as a good sign," said Wallace.

"Maybe I'll go check," Lily stood up only to be pulled back down by Mouth.

"You can't go up they're talking in private," Mouth reasoned.

"Fine," Lilly huffed. The posse was talking when Lilly's cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh my gosh hey I haven't heard from you in forever. How's the rug rat?" Lilly blabbed over the phone for a few more minutes filled with excited squeals and screeches. Once she hung up everyone looked at her expectantly. "Oh right that was Meg. Her and Duncan are gonna come down for a few days. Celeste is taking the baby down to visit her parents. So Duncan and Meg are going to come down."

"Okay and who are they?" asked Mouth genuinely confused.

"Duncan's my brother and Meg's his girlfriend. They have a baby," Lilly said nonchalantly.

"Oh, all right," Mouth smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I finally got chapter eight out. I'm going to finish this story in a few chapters. I really don't know where I'm going with itP. Anyways please review! 


End file.
